Ice Cold
by Talonlover
Summary: When bad girl Bella has to start sharing her school with a new opponent, the handsome Edward Cullen, a war is bound to break out and no one is safe. Has Bella just found an enemy or the excitement her life has been missing? Disclamer: I don't own Twilight
1. The Perfect Challenge

I ran as fast as I could through the school. Tubby was behind me trying to keep up and, for once, he was.

"You been working out, fat boy?" I taunted to the policeman behind me.

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like a curse and kept running.

I quickly mapped out the school in my head. I had about two yards until I was out of the cafeteria then I just had to get to the forest and I would be free. Sure I was probably going to get it from Charlie when I got home but I didn't care and he knows that. Last time I got in trouble with one of his deputies he just shook his head and went to his room for the night.

I dodged a backpack that was lying on the ground and jumped on a table to get to the door faster. I ran fast and hard, and the other students, expertly moved their lunch trays out of the way. Let's just say this isn't the first time I've gotten in trouble like this. I think the count is 5 times in the science room, 7 times in the gym, 3 times in Spanish and 11 in the cafeteria. Yet, as many times that I've gotten in this kind of trouble and ran for it you'd think that everyone would get bored of it. But nope. They still stare, with those awestruck expressions, just like the first time it happened.

I sighed. I guess I'm the Forks High entertainment. But even that doesn't bug me as much as the fact that my escapes only seem to get easier every time. I mean would it kill them to give me the slightest bit of a challenge? I only had two feet left so I jumped off the table and sprinted for the door.

Right when I was about to make it the double doors swung open and a hooded figure shuffled in. I hit the breaks immediately, but still ran right into their chest.

"Whoa!" The person stumbled back a step but still managed to catch me right before I hit the ground. I sighed in relief. I can't tell you how many times I've fallen because I had been going to fast and it was refreshing to not crack my head on the tile floor. What's his name helped me to my feet but unfortunately still kept a grip on my waist, preventing my escape.

I looked up and nearly fell over again. There stood the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had all black clothes on that included baggy jeans, Converse shoes and a big sweatshirt with the hood up. I could see unusual bronze hair sticking out of it slightly, almost as if it didn't want to behave. He had a perfect face and piercing green eyes.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Tubby come running up. I cursed and tried to wiggle out of his grip but he kept a firm hold on me.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at our school security guard behind me before his lips pulled up into a smirk. "Gotten yourself into a little trouble haven't you?" His voice was like velvet and I nearly forgot to reply. Nearly.

"Yes. Now let me go, you moron. I've got to go." I put my hands on his chest to try to push him away but he just pulled me closer.

"Now why would I want you to go away?" He smirked again and I was just about ready to wipe it permanently off his face when Tubby ran up. Wow he was more out of shape then I thought.

"Miss Swan, you will report to the principle's office _now_." He was still panting but managed to put force into his words.

"No. This is _so_ unfair! I call interference! You and I both know that I would have won!" I complained while struggling against my new enemy. He just watched me with amusement.

Tubby scowled and grabbed my arm. "Not everything is a game, Isabella." The bronze haired boy released me once Tubby had a good grip and I glared at him. He returned it with a crooked smile that would have made me faint if I hadn't been so mad. "Let's go." Tubby pulled me away and I gladly left the demon behind. _Well it looks like I found my challenge_, I thought as I was forced into the principle's office.


	2. The Gang

Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the lack of dialogue in the beginning of this chapter. I just had to explain a lot and couldn't find a way around having these long paragraphs. Any way here's the second chapter! **

You know what's the worst? Three weeks of detention that's what. Yep that's right, that old crab gave me three weeks of detention just because I locked a bunch of pigeons in one of the classrooms. In my defense, I was just helping the common good! At least half of those students would have been dead if it weren't for me. It's called fun- deprivation! It can kill a person. Oh, well I probably would have gotten those other weeks anyway some way or another. What can I say, I enjoy what I do.

I waltzed out of the office and took my time heading back to class, stopping occasionally to see if a random locker was open. It's not like the teacher knows that they let me out.

I ran my hand along the lockers and stopped when I felt the one at the end. It was rusted with the door practically hanging off the hinges. It groaned loudly whenever it was opened and was the unique color of poop brown. A great contrast to the light green lockers surrounding it. It was always left empty because no one wanted a locker with a broken lock. (It kind of defeated the purpose.) Everyone called it the Refrigerator, because it was usually extra storage for any illegal junk people wanted to bring in here.

I quickly grabbed a bunch of baking soda and vinegar from inside. I would definitely need these for tomorrow. 'Why?' You may ask. Well the answer is that ever since last year, freshman year, us skaters and the 'populars' have waged war against each other. We are sick of them pushing everyone around and they are mad because we are standing up to them. So it's an us against them war where everyone basically takes hits at each other. The whole school knows about the war, even the teachers, and they either don't get involved or take bets on what we're going to do next.

Anyway tomorrow is the most important day of the year for us skaters. Rosalie Hale's birthday. This meant that she would be the center of attention and be more of a stuck-up snob then usual. This also means that, with everyone watching her, it's the perfect time to strike and take her down a few pegs. **(AN: Just for the long run I have nothing against Rosalie. The only reason she's the enemy is because Bella needed a worthy opponent)**

I stuffed everything into my backpack and made my way to my next class. The teacher just rolled her eyes when I threw the door open, banging it against the wall, and waited for me to take my seat. The rest of the day pasted slowly and I was the first one out the door when our class was dismissed early.

I practically ran to my locker and started pushing random books into my messenger bag. I didn't really care. It's not like I would ever do homework anyway. This was just to make it look like I was 'improving' to Charlie. I snorted. He's lucky I even opened my backpack.

"Freedom!!!"

I looked passed my locker door and saw my best friend, Alice, running out of her classroom with her hands in the air like she was making a jail break. Which in a way she kind of was. "Hey, Al," I grinned as she screeched to a halt in front of me. "Isn't your class not supposed to be getting out for another five minutes?"

She shrugged. "Mr. Malloy was killing me and it's not like we were going to learn anything life changing in the next few minutes anyway."

I laughed, shaking my head. Alice was short with pixie-like features and black pointy hair. I've known her since 2nd grade and she was my greatest ally in the War of the Click's, as they are now calling it. She may be small but she was just as punk-rocker as the rest of us. As a matter of fact she usually picks out most of our gangs clothes and helps us stay stylish while being rebellious. She's like the diva of the skater world.

"Hey, wait," She hit my shoulder lightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to lay low after this morning." Alice looked at me confused.

"I got busted." She opened her mouth but I cut her off. "I'll tell you the details when we meet up with the guys.

She nodded and waited for me.

When my bag looked full enough I hooked arms with her and we made our way outside. The depressing clouds were the first thing I saw when I got out, but this was Forks, what did you expect? We made our way over to the parking lot where we saw the whole gang crowded around my old Chevy truck.

"Hey, Bella! What are you still doing here?" Skylar, my closest guy friend, yelled from a few feet away. Everyone turned and looked shocked to see me.

I shook my head and remembered the jerk who had stopped my inevitable escape. He was next on my hit list. "Naw, I didn't make it guys." I smacked fists Brandon, Jake and Seth, the three other guys in the gang, and gave Sky a sideways hug. Brandon had dark brown hair and eyes. He was the distraction pro in our group and could get out of almost anything. Jake had black hair and he was the mechanic. He could build almost any type of bomb and pick any locked door. I think he even got through a door without a handle once. Seth had the same dark hair and skin as Jake, and was our prank genus along with being the look out in most of our schemes. Sky had blond hair and blue eyes. He was the peacemaker and my right hand man since Alice was too impatient for the job.

Brandon looked at me in disbelief. "Tubby caught you?"

"No! Some idiot ran an interception and turned me in. I got 3 weeks of D-time from Crabcake for it." I explained angrily.

"What!?" All four of them exclaimed, incredulous. Their faces instantly turned from shocked to murderous.

"Where is this moron?! I need to teach him a few things," Sky growled.

"I'm sure we can have him back in his place by tomorrow." Jake cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Alice stepped up too. "Yeah, I don't care who he is, this guy is clearly not well mentally to try messing with us like that."  
This is why I love my friends. My problems instantly become their problems. You never see that kind of loyalty in the popular crowd.

"Chill, guys," I chastised, playfully. "We'll hit him next. Right now we need to focus on more important issues…… like, oh I don't know, the Princess' birthday tomorrow."

They immediately cheered up and Seth pumped his fist in the air. "Heck yes! The best time of the year!"

I smiled at them. "Alright, here's the plan. I figured we might as well start out with a cake bomb, that's you Jake," I tossed him my backpack. "Then we'll just go from there."

Jake opened my pack and pulled out the baking powder. "Yes! We're going all the way this year! I love this school!"

When everyone saw the powder they cheered. We had always kept our pranks mild but now there were going to be no limits. We're hitting the populars head on this year and we were _so_ going to take them down.

"Hey! Don't forget the vinegar and Alice does your brother still have that tennis ball shooter?" I asked innocently.

"Yes!" She squealed eagerly.

I smirked. "Perfect now all we need is Sky's frosting filled head and we're all set."

Sky glared at me. "Frosting filled head?"

I smiled back. "Well if you think about it, _something_ has to be in there."

I only had a second to register Alice, Brandon, Jake and Seth rolling on the floor laughing before I was running for my life. I traveled across the parking lot and as soon as I hit the sidewalk I turned on the speed. I giggled as I pumped my legs faster with Sky right on my heels. I was faster but he had a lot more mysterious tricks up his sleeve. I was proved right when, right as I reached the football field, I felt myself being pulled back into a hard chest and tickled.

"Take it back." Sky warned.

"You… wish…" I managed between giggling fits.

"Fine then." He attacked my sides harder and I fell on the ground laughing and squirming. He came down with me, with out stopping. My laughter became louder and louder, and I could hear him chuckling with me as well. Unfortunately, that didn't distract him from his assault on my sides and I was now gasping in between giggles. "Take it back Bella."

"Never!" I squealed.

He stopped for a second and leaned over me, shaking his head. "Will you never learn?" With that his fingers hit the ticklish spot right above my hip and I was sent back into hysterics.

"Well, isn't this cute?" A voice sneered.

Both our heads snapped up and I found the last person that I wanted to see.

**So I think I'm planning on updating once every week. But if it becomes too much or too easy I'll change it… Any who, you know where the button is and what to do with it so… REVIEW…. Please?**


	3. No Holding Back

**AN: Sorry about not updating earlier. I had a paper due and a test. I swear my history teacher's trying to kill me. Just listen to one of his lectures and you'll agree. Anyway, here's chapter 3! **

"_Well, isn't this cute?" A voice sneered. _

_Both our heads snapped up and I found the last person that I wanted to see. _

Rosalie Hale stood glaring down at us **(AN: Congrates to** **sherubii and jamstar4eva. You guessed it guys!)**. Behind her was her usual posse of populars: Lauren and Jessica, the replaceable sidekicks, Emmett, the football boyfriend, Jasper, the silent strategizing brother, Mike and Tyler, the annoying and surprisingly useless jocks, and a new face to the group. _Oh, great,_ I thought sarcastically. Standing next to Jasper was none other then the jerk who turned me in. He smirked when he saw me looking and I rolled my eyes.

Skylar quickly jumped to his feet. He gave me a look as he helped me up and I nodded. We both knew we were vulnerable without the rest of the guys.

"Well. Hiya, preps," I said cheerfully.

Rosalie gave me a sarcastic smile, "Cute." She took a step forward.

"I know." I smiled smugly, "so was there anything I could help you with or did you just want a punch to the face?"

She scoffed but didn't come any closer. "We just came to see how many weeks detention you got for your little pigeon stunt this morning," She taunted.

I shrugged.

"Oh. Or maybe you finally got expelled."

Sky smirked. "And maybe you finally got real friends."

I shook my head in false sadness. "Sky, we both know neither of those are going to happen. One, the principle likes me to much." _Lie…_ "And two Rosalie's…. well Rosalie." _100% true!_

Sky laughed and I saw Emmett put a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckles.

Rosalie was fuming. "Shut up! I have plenty of real friends!"

I cracked up and had to lean on Sky because I was laughing so hard. "You hear that, Sky? She has _real friends_," I imitated her high pitched whiny voice. He laughed harder and didn't even try to muffle his loud guffaws. The rest of Rosalie's 'friends' just stood their looking at us fiercely. Well except Emmett of course.

Rosalie's hands balled into fists and she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to regain her composure. When she opened them her face pulled up into a smirk like she had just remembered something.

Me and Sky regained our control and stood up straight again. I waited, oh so patiently, for her to speak.

"I do have real friends," she spoke more calmly. "Take Edward for example."

I watched with narrow eyes as she walked over to the jerk. _So that's his name.... Edward,_ I thought. I guess it suited him. I mean you can't have just any old name for someone that handsome. Yes, you heard me right. I did just admit that Edward was handsome, anyone could see that, but I never said that his looks made up for his cocky attitude.

"Actually," she continued, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's decided to join us."

"As in…." I trailed off hoping she wasn't talking about what I thought she was talking about.

Edward winked at me and smirked, his arms crossed. Apparently he was unaffected by the puma that was practically hanging off of his shoulder.

"As in he's chosen a side." She stated smugly, "which also means that we are ahead of you in numbers and that you have no chance of winning this year or any year."

I snorted. "If you think that one more person is going to magically give you an advantage then you must be even more deranged than I thought."

Rosalie growled and released Edward but continued boasting non-the-less. "I think you have forgotten, Isabella…"

I scowled and was about to jump her when Sky grabbed the back of my shirt. I hated it when people used my full name.

Rosalie smirked, expecting my reaction. "You've obviously forgot who got you caught in the cafeteria this morning."

Oh she was asking for it. "A lapse of thought," I smiled flakily. "It had nothing to do with any effort on the part of you prim, pompous dimwits. It _won't_ happen again." I looked directly at Edward when I stated the last part and he smirked again, his eyes flashing at the challenge.

I glared back at him perfectly ready for a fight of any kind.

Skylar looked at me warily and tugged on my arm. He could tell I was getting mad and he knew that the fun ended when I got like this. He also knew that I couldn't control my mouth when I got mad either. He instantly started looking for a way to get us out of here.

"Actually Isa—"

He interrupted Rosalie as soon as he heard the first part of my name. "Well not that it wasn't wonderful talking to you all but we would much rather be with people who didn't make our skin crawl, so if you would excuse us." He pulled me towards the sidewalk at the end of the football field, eager to get me away before I did something drastic, like… oh, I don't know… rip out every one of Rosalie Hale's hair.

"Go ahead and run away then!" Rosalie shouted after us, "I just look forward to seeing your faces when we show you what real freaks you are!"

I spun around, practically throwing Skylar to the ground with the abruptness of my movements. "You know what Rosalie?!"

"What?" She asked, smirking, knowing that she was getting a reaction out of me.

Taking a deep breath I spoke the truest words I have ever said in my whole entire life, "I can't _wait _until your birthday tomorrow. It's the best time of the year."

She looked shocked for a second until she realized this was me who was talking and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I turned away and stomped towards the parking lot.

Skylar kept pace with me and spoke carefully, "Bella?"

"No boundaries tomorrow, Sky. Call up your cousin and tell him we'll need it by tonight."

Sky's eyes lit up with excitement and then dimmed as a diabolical look came over his face. "We're hitting them hard?"

I looked over my shoulder and caught a pair of green eyes. Edward's eyes were cold as they locked with mine and I could tell he was forcing them to stay that way. "Heck yes." I smiled darkly.

**AN: I know at the end it started to become more serious but I wanted to demonstrate how intense this 'war' is. I was originally planning on not stopping until I got to Rosalie's birthday but I ran out of time so this is all I have…. So… please review! It would be nice to know if I stunk before more people started reading this story. **


	4. Setting the Standards

**AN: I know that I've missed several weeks that I was supposed to be updating and I really have no excuse except for my own laziness. So, in honor of you guys having to wait so long for this one I made it a little longer then the other chapters. Here's chapter 4!**

_I looked over my shoulder and caught a pair of green eyes. Edward's eyes were cold as they locked with mine and I could tell he was forcing them to stay that way. "Heck yes." I smiled darkly. _

"Thanks Sky. I'll see you tomorrow," I waved as he drove away. Tomorrow was going to be perfect. We had already planned for Jake to build the bomb, for Sky to get the stuff from his cousin tonight and for Brandon to plan escapes from the cafeteria, the gym and the 6th period Literature room. Everything was in place and now all we needed to do was be at school by 7:30.

Thankfully when I got into the house Charlie wasn't home. I didn't want him asking about how one of his best friends had to chase me down in the cafeteria. Not the best conversation starter. I figured I'd just make his dinner then abandon ship and hide in my room for the rest of the night. I quickly dropped my backpack and strolled into the kitchen.

After shuffling through the refrigerator for a few minutes I concluded that we were going to have to stick with Angel Hair pasta tonight. I grabbed my IPod from my room and put my headphones in while starting to cook. Right when A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy came on Charlie walked in the door and, by the look on his face, he knew about my little episode today.

I cursed silently. It figures that they would start calling his work phone instead of rely on me not deleting the message. _Oh, they're good…_

"I got an interesting call today," Charlie said exasperated while placing his hands on the counter and staring me threateningly in the eye. It also didn't escape my notice that he didn't put his gun case up yet either.

"Oh, really?" I feigned innocence. I moved the pasta from the pot into the strainer while avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, really," he said, sarcastically. "Bella I am on my lost straw with you. If you don't start thinking about…"

I discreetly turned my IPod volume higher and hid the headphones more effectively with my hair. I swear he could go on for ages about me being 'irresponsible' or 'not using my talents.' Well guess what? I. Don't. Care. It's much more fun to break the rules then to follow them. Besides hasn't he ever heard the saying, 'rules were made to be broken.' That one's pure genus. I think I'll make it my motto.

I felt one of my headphones being ripped out of my ear and looked up to find an exasperated Charlie.

"You're not even listening to me now!"

I shrugged and continued listening through the other headphone.

Charlie looked like he was about to yell again but stopped and looked at the headphone in his hand. My loud hip hop music flooded out of it and could be heard clearly by pretty much anyone. He held it away from his body like it was going to bite him. "Geez, are you trying to blow your ears out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, dad. Didn't you hear? That's my goal in life."

Charlie stared at me blankly for a few seconds, obviously trying to figure out if I had really meant that. _Oh, dear._

I quickly scooped the pasta into a bowl and handed it to him, making him drop my headphone. "There's dinner. I'm probably just going to stay in my room and do my homework for the rest of the night." I bounded past him and raced up the stairs before he could fully process that I was escaping.

"Isabella Marie Swan! This isn't ov—" I slammed my door before he could finish his sentence and locked it. Now time to prepare for the best day of my life.

I didn't get to bed until midnight but it was worth it with the plans that I had cooked up. As I closed my eyes and fell into blackness I only had one thought:

_You better watch your back, Edward. _

The second I opened my eyes and felt the sunshine I knew it was going to be a good day. As you may have heard, Forks very rarely has sunny days. I pinned it down to a sign that God fully supported my actions today. I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

I jumped out of bed and threw on whatever my hands touched. Pranks, like most things in life, are all about the timing so I wanted to get to school as soon as possible to reek havoc in all of the best ways at the best possible times. I quickly scrubbed my teeth and ran downstairs. After grabbing a waffle and stuffing it in my mouth, I collected my skateboard, IPod and prank stuff before running out the door.

As soon as my feet hit the pavement of the street, I jumped on my board and had my IPod playing loudly in my ears. I love the feeling of the wind blowing though my hair when I skateboard and I usually do my best thinking when going at these fast speeds. I arrived in less then 10 minutes due to me practically flying down the street and my ignorance to all of the basic traffic laws.

I walked across the parking lot slowly while surveying the battle grounds. _Looks like the enemy was present and accounted for. _

Rosalie was in front of the school flipping her hair and attracting as much attention as possible. Emmett was behind her with his arms around her waist, effectively claiming her in the eyes of the male student body, but that didn't stop the longing stares.

I rolled my eyes before continuing my analysis.

Jessica and Lauren were working the crowded parking lot by strutting around announcing to the world that it was Rosalie Hale's birthday and asking innocent students if they bought her a gift. Mike and Tyler were off to the side flirting up a couple of girls and trying to act cool. The only populars who were missing were Edward and Jasper.

Hiding my slight disappointment that I couldn't hit _him_ directly in the morning, I reached the side of the building and waited for the others to arrive. I checked my watch and found it was 7:28. Just two minutes and we could get this party started. Jake was the first to get to school and he immediately came to my side.

"Hey, do you have your homework?" I questioned casually.

Jake smirked, "Always." He opened his backpack, showing me the small bomb inside.

"Brilliant. Now we just ha—" I stopped when we heard commotion behind us. We both peaked around the corner to see what was up. The populars had all finished making their rounds and it looked like Mike and Tyler were bringing a cake on a cart over to Rosalie. The candles on the cake were shinning brightly and everyone was about to start singing Happy Birthday to the Princess. I quickly noted that Edward and Jasper had yet to arrive.

"Oh, crap!" Jake looked at me worriedly while holding up the bomb pointedly. "Why are they having the cake so early?"

"I don't know," I bit my lip and tried to think fast. No one else from our group was here so if we did anything it would be just me and Jake. Plus if anything went wrong Brandon wouldn't be here to bail us out. I checked my clock again. 7:43. Where were those guys?!

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you…." As the singing started behind us, I made a snap decision and went into military mode.

"Jake, get the bomb on that cart. I'll run distraction."

He shook his head. "What about all the people watching? They're bound to notice."

I pushed him forward and started heading toward the crowd. "Just set the timer sooner so that no one has time to interfere." With that I speed walked to Rosalie without even looking to make sure he was doing what I said. I pushed though the crowd and reached her right when she was about to blow out the candles. "Nice audience you have here, Rosie. It would be a bummer to embarrass yourself."

She immediately froze and, to my relief, stepped away from the cake. "Excuse me? What did you just call me!" I could almost see her claws coming out at the mention of her hated nickname. Everyone looked up to watch the encounter and several people moved closer, anticipating a fight. Who am I kidding? With me and Rosalie it's always a fight.

"Oh I'm sorry," I put my hand to my chest and feigned innocence. "Do you not like being called that? I had no idea! It's not like I heard you tell someone off for calling you that at the movies last weekend." I could see Jake's dark hair peaking up from behind the cake cart, but luckily everyone's attention was on me.

Rosalie gritted her teeth. "You dunce, what are you even doing here? It should be forbidden for future convicts to even talk to people of upper class society such as myself."

I snorted and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Don't you think that's putting yourself a little higher then you disserve Rosalie?" Sky came to my side and smirked. By the cart I could see Seth go to Jake's side to help and I saw Brandon in back of the crowd of people holding all of our skateboards.

I hid my smile and whispered, "about time" without moving my lips.

"Sorry, hold up with Alice. She had to find the 'perfect outfit.'" Sky whispered back.

"Hey!" Alice whisper/yelled while she came up on my other side. "I had to make sure we looked good today. By the way I approve Bella."

I smiled. Little did she know that I could have come in my pajamas this morning and not have known. "Well if I get your approval then that's all I need in the world."

She narrowed her eyes slightly but ignored my comment.

Our whole exchange had gone completely unnoticed by the onlookers who were too focused on watching Rosalie try to come up with a retort.

She kept it simple. "No!"

Behind her Jake gave the thumbs up and sank into the crowd with Seth.

"I just came to say Happy Birthday, Rosalie." I finished off with a partially genuine smile and started to back away. Before I completely left I saw Jasper and Edward come up to flank Rosalie. _Better late then never_, I thought. Alice, Sky and me pushed our way out of the crowd until we reached the rest of the guys where we all turned to watch the show.

"Ten…. Nine…." Jake started to count down.

Rosalie tried to compose herself and smiled, flakily, before turning to the cake again and prepared to blow out the candles.

"Seven… Six…"

Edward caught my eye and narrowed his green orbs suspiciously. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Four… Three…"

I smirked and Edward's eyes widened.

"Two…"

His head snapped towards Rosalie who was leaning over the tampered with dessert. "Rosalie, wait!"

"One." I stated smugly as frosting and lumps of cake went flying right into the face of little Ms. Hale. Everyone froze for half a second before they all fell down laughing hysterically. The only ones not laughing were the newly decorated populars.

Shouts of praise burst out of the crowd of students.

"You go, Bella!"

"Skaters rule!"

"I knew they would get them today!"

The furious eyes of most of the populars glared holes into us. Emmett was the only one who wasn't effected by the explosion, he was just licking the globs off of himself happily.

Brandon signaled for us to retreat as the teachers started to come out to see what the commotion was. Right before entering the building I looked back at a glaring, bronze haired, pretty boy and mouthed, _Game on._

**AN: Next chapter you'll get to see all the individually pranks that Bella's going to pull. Hint: One involves only Edward. I know I didn't have Edward much in this chapter but I couldn't have him come in any sooner or else he would have ruined Bella's fun. Reviews are like fuel to a fire!**


	5. Starting a Rivalry

**AN: I don't have much to say other then that I'm trying really hard not to just have a AN as a chapter so if I take a long time to write, no worries! I could never forget about this story or fanfiction. Long gaps just mean that I'm working on updating! With that said here's chapter 5, guys! Hope you like it!**

_Brandon signaled for us to retreat as the teachers started to come out to see what the commotion was. Right before entering the building I looked back at a glaring, bronze haired, pretty boy and mouthed, _Game on_. _

All four of us had first period together and we ran into the classroom laughing at the looks on the populars faces.

"Did you see how the Princess couldn't speak when you came up, Sky?" Jake chuckled, shaking his head.

Alice nodded in agreement. "I know! I thought Edward was going to develop an ulcer when he figured out what we had planned. Luckily he was seconds too late."

"Speaking of Edward," Skylar mentioned, confused. "How did he figure it out so fast in the first place?"

Brandon smirked and nudged me. "That was all thanks to our open book over here."

"Yeah, but how can he already read you Bella? It's only been a day. Rosalie, who's known you since 5th grade, still can't figure out when you're pulling a prank on her." Sky argued while heading to his normal seat in the corner with all of us following him.

I shrugged, uncaringly. "I don't know. But this definitely makes it harder. We'll just have to be more careful around him."

Seth laughed and shook his head as we all sat down. "You mean you're going to have to be more careful. We're not the ones who gave it away, Mrs. I-Wear-My-Every-Emotion-On-My-Face."

I stuck my tongue out at him and got situated for class. The classes that didn't have assigned seating were seated by clique so we had the whole back row to ourselves. Alice and I sat in the middle with Sky on my left and Brandon next to him while Jake was on Alice's right with Seth on the end.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet— not that he would have kept us from talking— so we started to discus the day.

"So, Mike and Tyler's gym class is the period before lunch, right?" I clarified.

Sky and Jake nodded.

"And you guys have the stuff for them?"

They both nodded again, smugly.

"Ok that means at lunch we hit all of them. Rosalie during Literature. Edward will get his right before second to last period. But Lauren and Jessica have gym last period, unfortunately, so we probably won't be able to see the outcome of that prank but oh well. Then lastly we all can get Jasper and Emmett right before football." I explained the order of the pranks in a hushed tone.

"I don't understand," Seth looked confused. "Why are all of the pranks harsh except for Jasper and Emmett's? I mean they could easily just wear their Gym clothes instead…"

I shrugged. "I don't have a grudge against them and plus Emmett's funny."

He still looked confused.

Sky cut in, shaking his head. "Don't try to understand her logic, Seth. Just go with it. She's the boss."

I smiled smugly and Seth shrugged, giving up.

"But Bella," Alice turned to me with big eyes. "Why are we hitting Edward during 7th period instead of last? We'll have a better get away if we get him last instead."

I smirked. "'Cause I want to see pretty boy get mad and rub it in. After all this is his _precious_ Volvo we're talking about." **(AN: Oooooh! Not the Volvo! Haha. Edward is so in for it. Sorry… Just had to laugh. Carry on.)**

Jake grinned. "_Sweeeeet!_"

"No. No messing with the engine, Jake!" I snapped.

The smile fell off of his face and he looked down, muttering to himself. He had wanted to get under the hood of Edward's Volvo since he first saw it yesterday. As a matter of fact he almost tore it apart without even knowing whose it was.

"Anyway everyone got the plan straight?" I asked.

I was answered by a course of yeses before the teacher walking in and started the lesson. We didn't talk for the rest of the class but shot each other a few meaningful looks before walking to our next periods.

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it Alice and I were in the class before lunch, Spanish. When Mrs. Goff had her back turned Alice threw me a note since we sat across the room from each other in assigned seats.

_Do you know if Jake and Sky have done the prank yet?_

I sighed. Leave it to Alice to expect me to have information that I could only get if I was psychic or possibly a mind reader. I sighed again and wrote.

_**Alice. Let's think about this. If I'm here… in the classroom… with you how would I know what's going on in the gym… on the other side of the school…**_

Then, like the civilized person I am, I asked Conner, the guy sitting next to me, to pass the note along instead of thrusting it like the cavewoman that Alice is. After about two minutes of pretending to take notes I was hit in the side of the head by a surprisingly sharp bunched up piece of paper.

_I know. I know. I'm just so excited! I can't wait till lunch! Why does the clock have to taunt me?!_

I looked up and found that the clock was indeed asking for it by practically moving backwards. I absentmindedly pictured it laughing in our faces.

_**You're right: the clock needs to be taken out. Got a sledgehammer handy?**_

I passed the note back and waited patiently but attentively, not wanting to get hit again. When Mrs. Goff turned her back, Alice threw her hand back, with the impressive strength of a major league player, might I add, and chucked the note at me.

_Oh yes let me just pull it out of my purse. *Pushes past Mrs. Goff and beats the clock within an inch of its life*_

I chuckled. Alice and I always had these kinds of conversations. We would just act out a scene in our heads to amuse our bored selves.

_***Imitates Mrs. Goff* Oh no Alice! Now I must scold you by talking very fast Spanish that not even I understand! Then I will watch as you try to reply with the only thing you know how to say: curse words and "My monkey thinks he's funny so you must eat this Poptart."**_

I watched as Alice had to cover her mouth with her hand in order to stop from laughing.

_Hey! It's not my fault that that's the only thing I know! This class is boring and you're the one who taught me the words, and that phrase was so funny I couldn't help but memorize it!_

_**Yes, that is true, but didn't it come in handy when we met those Barbies in the park and were having that insult war?**_

_The phrase about the monkey?!_

_**No! The curse words.**_

_Oh. Right! I almost forgot about that… good times, good times._

_**Where did you learn that phrase anyway?**_

_The internet._

_**How do you even find those kinds of things?**_

_When I get bored I look up random things and that just happened to come up._

_**What did you type in?**_

_Dude where's my monkey._

_**No comment.**_

_Yeah, there were a lot of results. _

_**You make it sound so natural. Like people type that in everyday.**_

_Don't they?_

_**No.**_

_*Huffs* Well they should._

Right then the bell rang. Alice and I were the first ones out the door and I quickly threw the pointless note at the hallway trashcan, no even bothering to see if it went in.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, this is going to be awesome!" Alice skipped down the hall next to me looking like she was refraining herself from running.

"I know." I looked around swiftly to make sure no one was listening. "But can you control your excitement level for like two seconds before someone gets suspicious? Namely one of the populars or their brainwashed followers."

Alice snorted. "Right like your face alone isn't enough to give away not only what's happening at lunch but what will happen the rest of the day."

I scowled but chose to ignore her comment as we entered the halfway full cafeteria. Jacob, Sky and Brandon were already in the corner by our usual table so we headed over to them without even bothering to get lunch. We already had sacked ones in our lockers for when the cafeteria became… otherwise occupied.

"Hey, guys. Everything ready?" I asked, smiling and sitting down. There was really no danger of anyone overhearing because of the wide berth our table was given. The only other table that had this privilege was the popular table but that was more out of fear then respect.

Sky smirked and patted the cloth- covered bulge in the middle of the table. "Packed and processed."

"And the exit?" I looked at Brandon.

"Cleared and prepared," he smiled.

"Perfect." I glanced around confused. "Where's Seth?"

Sky and Jake shared a look.

"Don't worry about him," Sky grinned.

"Yeah, he's just taking care of something for us." Jake matched his grin.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly. A few minutes later the double doors burst open and the populars made their usual dramatic entrance. It was the typical wind-blowing-in-their-hair moment where everyone stops and stares.

I snorted. Pathetic.

Rosalie was, of course, in front with Lauren and Jessica flanking her. That was natural; but what shocked me was who was standing right next to her. Edward walked confidently, silently talking to Jasper and Emmett, who were a step behind him to his left, while Mike and Tyler were in the back. I was surprised because, like in a wolf pack, the order which the populars walked into the cafeteria was how they were ranked in the group. That means that in just two days Edward had become the king of the group next to Rosalie. I shared a look with Sky and he nodded warily.

My friends and I glared as they passed us and the tension was thick. I half expected one of them to attack. Edward smirked and winked when he passed me. I just rolled my eyes at him and focused back on my table.

When the populars were at their table, which was three away from ours and diagonal to the doors, Jake spoke. "How did Edward jump ranks so quickly?!"

"Shhh!" Alice hushed him sternly.

I shrugged, confused. "I don't know. I didn't even think that was possible."

"It doesn't matter right now," Sky cut in, looking at me. "Are we still going to do this?"

I nodded. We had planned this for too long to have it canceled just because pretty boy could dazzle his way to the top. "Let's do it."

Everyone pulled themselves together and nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, Jake and Sky you're in charge of the tennis ball shooter. Brandon, as always, get us out on my signal and Alice you cover me."

Everyone nodded again.

I looked around, "Now where the heck is Seth?"

"Present." Seth slid into the seat next to me carrying three trays with mountains of food on each of them. "I got the ammunition."

"Sweet," I grinned in approval.

Sky smiled evilly and stuffed some of the food in the tennis ball shooter without removing the cloth. He turned to me. "Just give the signal, Bella."

I nodded and stood up. "Alice, Seth. Let's go."

They followed me as we walked to the central of all evil: the popular table. The cafeteria immediately went silent when I reached the end of the table, which just happened to be between jerk boy and princess' seats, and slapped my palms down on it. "I am so honored to have been part of that… ceremony this morning, Rosalie."

The table was set up like it should be in a fancy restaurant rather then a high school cafeteria. It had a colorful _silk_ tablecloth covering the table with frilly edges that showed its expensive design. The chairs were covered with the same material and were completely padded. Even the populars lunches were specially made and brought to the school for them. Today it looked like lobster. Oh, well they won't have this perfect palace once we skaters do a little… redecorating.

Before Rosalie could open her mouth to speak, Emmett's booming laugh interrupted. "Well I don't know about anyone else but I personally enjoyed this morning also." Emmett rubbed his stomach happily.

"Quiet Emmett!" Rosalie gave him a warning glare before turning on me. "Well Bella. Since you already ruined my morning by showing up to school, the cake accident wasn't really an improvement."

Alice snorted and I smirked.

"First of all Princess, who says it was an accident? As a matter of fact it was totally on purpose incase you didn't catch on. And, secondly," I leaned toward her. "If you think we're done for the day, or even the week, then you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Not giving her a chance to respond I turned my gaze to Mike and Tyler, who had their heads down with hats covering most of their hair. "Did you happen to notice an outfit change in your little group?" The two boys on the other end of the table ducked down lower as the whole table swerved around to look at them.

Seth smiled widely. "Why don't you show us your new hair style, guys?"

When they didn't move, Alice walked around and pulled the hats right off their heads. "Thank you and thank you!" She smiled and threw the hats out of an open window by the table.

Rosalie, Jessica and Edward's jaws dropped when they took in the bright pink and green mops of hair. Jasper leaned back in his seat and let out a shocked "dude." Emmett, of course, burst out laughing while asking if he could touch it while Lauren had the exact opposite reaction by leaning away from Tyler, who was sitting next to her, and stating that his hair looked like mold.

"So you see," I ignored the drama and turned back to the wicked witch of the west. "This is far from over."

"We wouldn't dream of thinking that it was."

It was my turn for a shock as I heard the velvety voice speak from my left. Edward leaned towards me, eyes flashing. "I mean that is how you got your reputation of _fierceness_, isn't it Isabella?"

I couldn't tell if that comment was an insult or a compliment so I settled for narrowing my eyes and responding in a cautious tone. "Yes, it is."

He smirked. "Then we'll be ready. I mean it couldn't be that hard beating you."

I glared and was about to give him a peace of my mind **(AN: Aw. The irony) **when Alice tapped me on the hand, reminding me that we had a job to do.

I finished lamely with a, "we'll see" before breaking eye contact with him. Trying to regain composure I turned to Seth. "Got any mints, Seth?" And just like that the whole table was pelted with food that had expertly missed Alice, Seth and me. Lauren, Jessica and Rosalie instantly started screeching about their hair while Jasper, Mike and Tyler grabbed trays to defend themselves and Emmett started laughing and throwing food at random people. The whole cafeteria burst out into a food frenzy as someone shouted the traditional, "Food fight!"

Edward looked too shocked to react so I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Good luck." He shivered slightly and I frowned, confused, before Alice grabbed my hand and ran me to our table where the tennis ball machine was shooting away.

I put my confusion aside and turned to Sky. "Everything set up?"

He nodded smiling. "Yep, it should shoot for the next few minutes."

"Great. Let's get out of here."

As we all got up to run, Jake 'accidentally' knocked to machine slightly so that the food went flying directly into Rosalie's face. Laughing hysterically, we all ran out of the cafeteria into the safety of the hallway.

For the rest of lunch we all messed around outside until it was time to go to class. After saying goodbye, Skylar and I split to go to Biology.

Sky smirk as we walked down the hall. "Oooooh. Mr. Banner's going to love you today, Bella. I mean what was yesterday the fifth… sixth time you've missed class because of behavior?"

I smiled. "It was the seventh actually."

"Even better," he rubbed his hands together, excitedly. "I can guarantee staying awake this Biology class."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can handle it. I'll just use my girlish charm and innocent face. It'll be a synch."

"Wait," Sky looked at me with wide eyes. "You're a girl?! Why didn't you tell me? After all these years!"

I growled and hit him with the binder in my hand. "Shut up, you brat!"

"Oh." He put a hand on his chest. "Did I hurt the little girly's feelings? Oh, don't cry now, I'll make it up to you."

"Sky!"

"No, no Belly don't worry! I'll make it better."

Before I could fully process what he said, I was thrown over his shoulder and he took off running.

"Skylar!"

He ignored me and dodged people, yelling, "Look out people! We've got a very emotional girl here! She's gonna blow!"

I couldn't see where he was taking me but I hoped it was the Biology classroom and not some secluded place, like the woods, where he was going to kill me. I started hitting his back. "Skylar Morgan! I swear if you don't put me down right now I will beat you into a pulp!"

"Oh my gosh, everyone! Do you see the temper tantrum she throwing? We're all going to die!"

I screamed, "Skylar Christopher Morgan! Put me down _now_!"

Sky finally stopped and sighed, "Fine. But only because you used my full name." He set me down and I glared at him.

He raised his hands like I was a lion about to pounce, "Down kitty."

I rolled my eyes, looking at my surroundings and instantly blushed. Sky had stopped right in the front of the full Biology classroom and everyone was staring at us.

I punched him in the arm.

"Wow, what's with the violence?" He rubbed his arm and pouted.

I crossed my arms. "Jerk."

"Thank you for the circus act before class Mrs. Swan and Mr. Morgan but if you don't mind I would like you to take your seats." Mr. Banner walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand and a frown on his face. "Oh but wait. I don't remember seeing you yesterday, Isabella. Is my class really so boring that you had to do other things during it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "For the sake of my future education, I'm not going to answer that."

Mr. Banner sighed. "Of course not. And for the sake of the rest of the class, you're also going to move seats."

"What!" I usually sat in the back with Sky because he couldn't pass this class if his life depended on it and I happen to be quite good at it. I usually just do the work and then we goof off until the end of class. "But there's no assigned seating."

"Oh, I know. But see that's the fun part, Mrs. Swan. You get to be the acceptation."

"But I don't want to be the exception—"

Mr. Banner gave me a stern look and pulled out a list, looking it over. "Okay… the only person who doesn't have a partner is…. Mr. Cullen."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who the heck is Mr. Cullen?"

"Why hello, beautiful," a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

**AN: Okay people. There is the official start of the B/E rivalry! But before you review (because I know you all were just about to do that) I have a question. I'm not planning on switching POV's in this story because, personally, I just love Bella's POV the best but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to start a new story that would be Edward's POV of this one. So, like a companion story? Anyway, tell me what you want. **


	6. Give and Take

**AN: Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you that I was blown away by the response to the last chapter! I was practically dancing around my room while reading your reviews. Okay maybe I **_**was**_** dancing, but you have no proof either way. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

_Mr. Banner gave me a stern look and pulled out a list, looking it over. "Okay… the only person who doesn't have a partner is…. Mr. Cullen." _

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who the heck is Mr. Cullen?" _

"_Why hello, beautiful," a velvety voice whispered in my ear. _

I looked at Mr. Banner in disbelief, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Quite the opposite, Ms. Swan. I am completely serious. Now I think it would be in your best interest to sit down and not disturb my class, again."

I just stood there shocked as I watched Mr. Banner, now known as the Dictator, walk to his desk. The voice by my ear chuckled, blowing his breath against my collarbone. That snapped me out of my stupor and I stepped away from jerk boy, glaring. "You did this on purpose."

Edward laughed again shaking his head. "Yes, Bella. I brainwashed Mr. Banner into thinking that you were a trouble maker, which is _totally _untrue, and convinced him to make you be my partner," He finished sarcastically, grinning.

Sky even chuckled at that one.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. _Traitor. _"This is your fault too, you know."

He stopped laughing and looked at me, confused. "How so?"

"You were supposed to cover for me," I growled.

Before he could respond, Edward laughed. "Oh, he did."

I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he smirked. "He did_ try_ to cover for you during attendance, but," Edward had to bite back laughter, "he didn't really get your voice quite right."

My eyes widened in horror. "My gosh, Sky, what did you sound like?"

Sky turned defensive. "It really wasn't that bad—"

"He sounded like a high pitched dog whistle," The Dictator piped in. "Now as I said before unless you would like to miss another of my classes Mrs. Swan I suggest you take a seat."

I nodded and headed down to isle with Sky next to me and Edward behind us. "Well, you were right about one thing, Sky," I whispered. "This won't be a boring class."

He smiled and nudged me. "Aw. Come' on, Bella. Its not gonna be that bad."

I froze in the middle of the isle. I was right next to my new lab table but I didn't go to my seat like Edward did. Instead I turned to Skylar accusingly. "You're happy about this. You're happy that I got stuck with him!"

Sky sighed but didn't drop his smile, "I admit that I don't think of it as a tragedy like you do but I'm not… bouncing-off-the-walls happy." When I didn't lighten my glare he continued. "Come' on, Bells. Now I might actually stay awake in this class," he smiled innocently.

I huffed. "Well I'm glad my torture helps you so much academically," I said sarcastically before turning and taking my seat, which was closest to the window.

I heard Edward chuckle but ignored it. I was almost positive that the Dictator wouldn't appreciate me punching someone in class.

The Dictator finally got his stuff in order and stood up in front of the class to lecture. As soon as the first word left his mouth, my mind drifted. I couldn't wait till after class when I could pull Edward's prank. Surprisingly it seemed that I was going to get more pleasure out of seeing his relation then anyone else's. I used to live off of Rosalie's backlash and attempts at beating me but now it's not fun unless Edward's there to see it. To see a member of his team fail and me raise above him another notch.

I don't know what triggered this in me. I didn't know whether it was his cocky attitude or the fact that he knew exactly what to say to set me off or even if it was that he was a new challenge.

I suddenly felt warm presence on my leg and snapped out of my thoughts. I looked down unconsciously to see what it was and my eyes almost popped out of my sockets. Edward's hand had gravitated to my leg and was currently rubbing small circles on my knee. I narrowed my eyes at it and looked up to glare at his face. He seemed either unaffected or unaware and just continued staring to the front of the room like he wasn't doing anything wrong. His face was almost bored looking. The only thing that gave away what he was really doing under the table was a hint of the smirk that played on the side of his mouth.

I growled under my breath and the smirk became more pronounced but his eyes never wavered from the front. Before I could rip his arm to shreds and then make him eat them, a note appeared in front of me on the table. I looked back to Edward, shocked, but he showed no new signs of movement. Warily, I opened it.

_Go ahead. Move my arm if I make you nervous. I'll understand if the great Bella Swan can't handle having a hand on her leg. _

Call it my stubborn side coming out or call it plain hardheadedness but after that note there was no way that I was going to let him win by moving his hand. Careful not to hit his arm, I pursed my lips together and crumpled the note up into a ball. After tossing it into the trash can that was by our table, I pointedly folded my arms on the desk and prepared to wait out the class.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's smirk turn into a full blow smile. "Perfect," he purred softly.

For reasons unknown to me, goose bumps broke out on my arm when he spoke like that. I was surprised and confused by this so I just brushed it off for later. I had to focus. I considered this a tiny battle in the big war that was happening so I had to give it my full attention. Pushing aside my questions, I returned my focus to Edward's hand.

A few minutes passed and it didn't move other then the circling on my knee. Eventually I started to relax.

Big mistake.

The second he felt my leg muscles loosen his hand slid up until it was resting mid- thigh and I had to grab the table in order to keep myself from slapping him. Oh, how I wanted to slap him. He must have seen the longing on my face because he chuckled quietly and his fingers started to massage the inside of my thigh.

I clenched my teeth and stared down the clock. Could it move any slower?

"What's wrong, Bella? You look upset. I hope it's nothing I've done." Edward whispered, innocently.

"Why of course not, _Eddie_." I shot back.

Edward winced. I have previously learned through the observation of the last few days that Alice and myself have done, (we were not stocking!), that Edward hates being called Eddie as much, if not more, then Rosalie hates being call Rosie.

See I can sound smart.

"Well, kitten, I, personally, could use a stretch." Before I could react Edward rolled his shoulders back and flexed his fingers, bringing them up to my belt. He hooked his fingers in the band of my jeans and stroked just above my underwear slowly, waiting for my reaction. Whether he expected it from the nickname or the gesture I didn't know.

I acted instinctively.

Grabbing his arm, I stood up and twisted him around till his back was against the wall next to my seat. "You _jerk_," I growled.

Edward smirked down at me.

"Ms. Swan."

Dang it. I forgot about the Dictator.

I stepped away from Edward and turned to the evil, unobservant man at the front of the room. "Yes?"

The Dictator's eyes showed contained anger and I silently vowed to make him use it before I went to see his boss. "That is quite enough. Come get your detention slip then head to the principle's office. I'm sure you know the way." Gosh get a new line buddy. "And Mr. Cullen please take your seat."

Edward stepped around me allowing his hand to skim my butt. "I win."

"If you don't remove your hand you won't have any _trophies _left." I snarled under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

He jerk his hand back and jumped in his seat. What is with guys and protecting their _parts_? I shook the thought off not wanting to think of any part of Edward.

I stomped up to the front of the room and snatched the slip from the teachers hand. "Thanks, once again, for wasting my time."

He sighed impatiently. "Well maybe if you would pay attention in class instead of harassing other students then you would learn something, Ms. Swan."

I snorted and inched to the door, ready to make good on my promise. "I'll pay attention when you exercise. Which we all know will _never _happen."

"_Ms. Swan_!"

I bolted out the door, chuckling.

After hours of the old crab once again yelling my ear off about how she's "trying to help me" and how she "doesn't know why I can't stay out of trouble for at least one day", I was finally released. I almost kissed the ground. Dang the lady could make a radio loss its connection with her voice. They should use her as a form of torture. Then again she would probably just have to look at the victim for that.

Last period was just about to end and because of my visit to the torture chamber we were behind on our pranks. I got a text from Alice saying that the guys went ahead and dumped the soup on Rosalie's head and spray painted Emmett and Jasper's football uniforms without me, but they left Edwards for me. Did I mention I love my friends?

I ran out of the school quickly and met everyone at the flag pole. They all turned to me as I came up and smiled. "You guys have everything?"

They all silently held up their possessions. Jake had the giant bag of popcorn. Alice had the cooking oil, Seth the packing peanuts, Brandon the food coloring and Sky the Barbie doll.

I smirked. Edward was going down.

**AN: You probably all really hate me for stopping there, but the temptation was just too much. So I did. Questions? Comments? Did you like the little E/B fluff? Oh! And speaking of which I am officially starting a companion story to this one! It's called Burning Hot so look out for it on my profile. Review!**


	7. Raising the Stakes

**AN: Hello everyone. I know I have been a total jerk and haven't updated in years. I lost my need to write and left everyone high and dry. Because of my ex-boyfriend's suggestion I am now going to start up again. I know it's no excuse and I might not be as good as I used to be but I'm going to try my hardest to pick this story up and make it the best I can. So here's chapter 7.**

_They all silently held up their possessions. Jake had the giant bag of popcorn. Alice had the cooking oil, Seth the packing peanuts, Brandon the food coloring and Sky the Barbie doll._

_I smirked. Edward was going down._

Everything was timed perfectly and I almost cried from happiness when it was all set up. "Guys, I would just like to say that it's a pleasure calling you my friends." I exclaimed looking at our work.

Sky chuckled. "The pleasure is all ours, Belly."

I glared at him remembering earlier today with embarrassment. Skylar coughed hiding his laugh. Alice glanced at me in shock while a blush crept up across my face.

"Ok, what happened to make Bella turn that color?" Seth asked.

I jumped at Sky to keep him from blabbing about Bio but he deflected me and held me at arm's length, continuing. "Bella got bested by the newest addition to the popular pack."

Brandon's jaw dropped. "Tell me it's not true."

"Bella," Jake whined, "what happened?"

I huffed and held my hands up in defense. "I was just caught off guard guys. He took advantage of my stubbornness and I ended up on the losing end. It doesn't affect the war or what we did today. It meant nothing."

"Right," Sky snorted. "It didn't look like nothing."

I growled and he instantly shut up. The last thing I needed were my friends questioning my loyalties or worse… my ability to take down the populars. "It's in the past guys. We just have to hit him harder than he hit us. Are we going to do this or not?"

"Yeah we're doing this!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone else followed with shouts of agreement.

"Alright," I said, relieved. "Let's get in our places then."

Brandon hopped on his skateboard and headed to the side door of the school to make sure we had a quick way to get to class as we were cutting it close with this last prank. Seth headed into the school to lure our victim and as much as the student body as possible out into the parking lot for our show.

"Are you sure I can't just take a little look under the hood?" Jake asked with puppy dog eyes as he strode towards the tree on the opposite side of the parking lot with Sky's cousin's video camera to record Edwards face when he saw his precious car.

"No, Jake," I sighed. That kid needed some serious help with whatever OCD issue he had with nice cars. He obsessed over them constantly and the only thing he liked better than a nice car was an extremely old car. I swear if my truck wasn't stuck in the school parking lot from a transmission issue he would have high-jacked it and tore it apart in his garage just to see exactly how it worked down to the tiniest part.

He pouted and headed into position mumbling, grumpily.

"You sure you're ok with what happened in Biology, Bella?" Sky came up next to me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. I didn't know what to think about the Biology incident. It was nothing like I had ever encountered before. Edward was taking this war to a whole different level and I wasn't sure how far it would go. One thing was for sure: I wasn't go to let him and Rosalie win that easily. Whatever feelings had gone through me in that Biology lab were going to be ignored and killed. I had no room for weakness and that's exactly what Edward was trying to find: my weak spot. I didn't even know what my weak spot was so he could try all he wanted to find it.

"I don't know, Sky. I just got caught off guard. There's no way I'm letting a jerk get the best of me. He wants to step it up then I'm just going to have to raise to the challenge." I looked up at him, determined.

He nodded. "Alright, Bell. Just remember that this war isn't defining. There are plenty of loopholes you could work through."

I looked at him, confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

He smirked, "Nothing." Stepping back he walked over to the school to watch the ciaos eschew.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Sky was an odd guy sometimes. He's been one of my best friend's since before I could remember but I didn't even know what he was talking about sometimes.

"Bella! Are you ready to shove victory in Edward's face?!" Alice came running up, practically vibrating in anticipation.

I laughed. "Yes I am but you're not going to be with me when we drop the ball."

"But, Bella….." She whined.

I shook my head. "No, Alice. This is personal and it could get ugly when he comes out. I don't want you late for Math. Mr. Malloy may be a dull, middle-aged snooze fest but he's a snooze fest that will call your parents if you're late one more time." Unlike me, Alice had a great relationship with her parents and, despite her small rebellions, did try to make them happy.

Alice huffed. "Mr. Malloy can kiss my—"

"He's coming!" Seth came flying out of the school with half the student body trailing after him. Alice slummed to stand with Brandon so she would make it to class if things went downhill.

I leaned against Edward's car with a small smile of anticipation on my face.

**AN: Don't worry everyone! I'm writing the next chapter tonight and posting it tomorrow. But I have a question for all of you. Do you guys want the next chapter in Edward's point of view? I know I said I wasn't going to do this but I'm thinking it will be more entertaining from his point of view for this one chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Fuel the Fire

**AN: I decided that this should be from Edward's point of view. It's easier to write and it gives you guys a little glimpse into his head. I'm still thinking about doing the companion story to this so give me your thoughts on if anyone still wants it. **

_"He's coming!" Seth came flying out of the school with half the student body trailing after him. Alice slummed to stand with Brandon so she would make it to class if things went downhill._

_I leaned against Edward's car with a small smile of anticipation on my face._

**Edward's POV**

I felt the cocky smile stay on my face as I headed to my locker. I admit that I was impressed and more than a little intrigued by Bella. She was extremely rebellious, there was no arguing that, but I felt like there was so much more to her under the surface. I wanted to know everything about her. Her likes, her dislikes, what made her this way…. Everything.

I opened my locker and threw some books inside. I had been upset about moving to a new school in the middle of my high school experience but now I was finding this felt like the place for me. I found some great friends in Jasper and Emmett and I was really enjoying myself for it being only my second day here. I couldn't help but smile again when I thought of the brown eyed reason for my comfort in this new environment. I pushed it farther than I had planned in Biology. I was originally just going to test her limits and find out what made her tick by teasing her all period but something about her ignoring me made me change my mind. She had looked so deep in thought that it made me upset to not know what she was thinking about. I didn't know her well and, unlike most people, she was hard to read when she wasn't paying attention.

I shook my head. Isabella Swan was a mystery that I would solve.

"Edward!"

I turned and flinched when I saw Rosalie stomping down the hallway towards me. She had what looked like gym sweats on and her hair was a mess. Had she been wearing those earlier? I knew she had changed after the cafeteria incident, we all had, but I couldn't believe that the great Rosalie Hale would let herself be seen in that state.

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. Rosalie was starting to be a pain. There was a reason I didn't have a girlfriend and didn't want one. Too high maintenance. And Rosalie was the highest of all high maintenance girls.

She stopped in front of me with Emmett behind her.

He smiled. "What's up, man?"

Before I could respond, Rosalie turned to him with a glare that would burn the devil. "Shut up, Emmett." She turned her gaze to me without changing her expression. "Do you see what that little brat did to me?!"

I smirked. "Nope. You seem the same to me. Rotten through and through."

She fumed and looked like she wanted to hit me. "You—"

Before she could continue, I closed my locker and stared down at her, menacingly. "You got yourself into this war, Rosalie. Deal with the consequences and stop crying whenever something happens."

"But my hair!" she shrieked, obviously not getting the sympathy she was hoping for.

I ignored her. "Why're you in your gym clothes, Emmett?"

He chuckled. "Guess."

I raised my eyebrow. "Bella?"

"Yep, she… redesigned Jasper and my football uniforms so I'm headed to practice in this after class." He smiled, not seeming upset at all.

"Wow, she actually left you with clothes that work for football?"

He nodded and winked. "I think she has a soft spot for me."

I laughed, even though I felt a ping go through me at the mention of Bella going easy on Emmett.

"In your dreams, Emmett," Rosalie glared. She, obviously didn't like that thought either. "She's our enemy and I want her taken down. Permanently."

Emmett looked at me with excitement. This was the part we were all waiting for: revenge for all the pranks pulled on us today.

"What were you thinking?" I asked slyly.

Rosalie eyes flashed and a twisted smile appeared on her face, "Dark, dirty things."

Before I could question farther, one of Bella's friends came running through the hall. He skid to a stop in front of me and stood out of breath. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, pavement pest?" Rosalie hissed.

He snorted at her before turning to me. "I just thought I should tell you that your car is on fire in the parking lot." He shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do' gesture.

It took me a second to process what he had said, but when I did I saw red. If anyone touched my car I was going to kill them. I would stomp their heads into the ground until they were nothing but rocks under my feet. My car was my baby and everyone knows not to mess with someone's baby. The boy ran to the exit of the school and I contemplated chasing him down. I brushed the thought off and stomped towards the double doors of the school with Rosalie and Emmett hot on my trail. I could find the little twerp later. Right now my Volvo was my main concern.

I burst through the doors, shaking furiously, and sent a freshman who had been standing too close into the bushes.

Staring at the spot where I had parked my car, I felt my anger ignite to a new level. I was furious and there, leaning against my violated vehicle with innocent brown eyes, was the person who was going to feel my wrath.

**AN: I know I keep leaving everyone with these cliffhangers but it's just too easy ;). I think I'm going to be updating every week now. Next chapter you will, finally, find out what happened to the Volvo. Reviews make me write faster!**


End file.
